A Past Child's Future
by mystery0991
Summary: Because of the side effect of the curse, a child is sent to the future. Not knowing she is the Dark Lord's daughter, Tea Temari, takes part in her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Tear rolling down cheek) sadly I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's successful characters... some reference from books 1-6...

Summary: Because of the side effects of a curse, Tea Temari is sent 5 years into the future. Taking part in her first year of Hogwarts. Voldemort is yet to become powerful and what has it got to do with her?

Note: Her name is Tea; not the drink tea one, but if spelled in another way it would be Taya. I personally like "Tea" rather than "Taya" so… work with me… It is rated M for future use in story… just seeing how the story would go with you guys :P

The dark, glossy pavement shone in the moonlight, echoing with the footsteps of a woman wanting to get home quickly. It is past midnight and it was not safe for women to be out on the streets, Yumi Temari, clearly knew that, but having to work overtime had made her rush home without stopping.

Yumi was a short Asian woman with wavy, black hair falling past her shoulders. Her mid-20's were shown on her smooth, firm face; her dark eyes darted everywhere to see if anyone was around. Her feet ached with the effort to pace with the hard ground. She cursed herself for wearing such high high-heels; she was too used to wearing running shoes to play sports and dance, leaving her physique toned and fit. Little did she know that a predator had already marked her for a victim.

Lord Voldemort watched his petite prey scuttle out of her office building and heading down the dark road towards her home. He has been feeling lust every so often and wanted to get rid of the feeling before he moved on with his plan. He could have asked his Death Eaters to capture her for him, but somehow, lurking in the shadows and following the beautiful woman, was thrilling. The woman seemed uneasy, not surprising, he has seen crimes that Muggles have gotten themselves into, and it was all over their news. Getting closer to her home he started to move out of hiding and made his way towards the Muggle.

Yumi's breathing became quicker and her feet started to jog up the last few steps of her street to arrive at the front door of her small house. She sighed and scrambled in her handbag for her keys; once found, she dropped them and stooped down to pick them up. Looking at the ground she saw that her silhouette was not the only figure cast on the ground, another shadow was moving towards her. Yumi fumbled at her keys as she tried to fit the right key into the lock, after some quick attempts the door unlocked and Yumi practically flung herself into safety. Breathing greatly she quickly locked the door.

'What a lovely little home you have, Yumi.' A voice spoke in the darkness.

Yumi jumped; shivering all over her hand shook as they searched for the light switch; Turning it on made her scared to find a man in a dark hooded cloak standing a few feet away from her. 'Get out of my house!' She managed to stutter. Her mind was racing with the question of how he knew her name.

She could feel the man staring at her with a wide smile; he started walking towards her. Yumi, with quick reflexes dodged into the living room to get to her phone. 'I would advise you not to do that.' A greenish light was shone at her after she pressed the first number. Yumi paused and saw the man holding a stick lazily that was pointed at her. She shot him a glare and continued to press the next 2 numbers.

'_Crucio_!' It felt like a thousand daggers were plunged into her body as she writhed around on the ground unable to make a sound. Seeming like an eternity the pain went away immediately. Yumi breathed heavily on the floor. 'My, my, that was fun, wasn't it?' He hissed.

Voldemort sneered at the Muggle as she fell onto the floor being tortured under the Cruciatus curse. He bent over the woman and smelled the fear that was emitting from her; with a sweep of a motion he swiped her making her face him. Instead of fear he saw, anger was portrayed in her dark eyes. Swiftly she punched him in the face with such power that he staggered. She crawled to the door and reached up to the knob, '_Colloportus_!' The door didn't budge for her, '_Immobulus_!' Yumi couldn't move. Voldemort grabbed her from the neck and threw onto the ground; straddling her he began to rip off her shirt.

'Get your filthy hands off me you asshole!' She growled, Voldemort merely squeezed her arm and continued by giving her a very passionate kiss that made Yumi want to gag. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth savoring his victim's tongue. He cackled knowing that he'd enjoy her and the night. The night was filled with screams that no one could hear.

She lay huddled in the corner with clenched fists. 'I'll let you live,' He had whispered into her ear after he had taken away her innocence, 'for now.' He burned her arm with his wand leaving a mark in her skin. She rubbed her arms having been squeezed till they were numb. There were teeth marks all over her body, her breasts were pinched repeatedly and it hurt to walk. Tears streamed down her face as she rested her head against the wall, 'If I ever see you again…' She said out loud and cried for the remaining of the night.

Having satisfying his needs, Voldemort apparated back to his headquarters; He grinned when he remembered seeing the muggle's face in pain as he took pleasure in her, her face when he said he would be seeing him again. He made his way to continuing his plans.

10 months later:

Yumi cradled her overlarge stomach as she strolled out of the department store carrying bags of items for her baby that was on the way. It was diagnosed she was pregnant 3 months after the rape. She had reported the attack to the police force, but they could not find the man and did not seem to care about it at all. She dropped her bags as she felt a contraction in her stomach and knelt down on the ground. A woman and her husband have seen Yumi staggering, ran over to her to help. They called for an ambulance and Yumi was quickly sent to the hospital.

'Do you think she'll be alright James?' The woman gripped the man's arm.

James who ruffled his hair a bit, reassured his wife, 'I'm sure she'll be fine, Lily.' They walked back to a stroller that was carrying a baby inside.

It had been several hours of labor, but Yumi was able to pull through with the help of her nurses. They have helped her since Yumi did not have any family left and did not have a spouse since the fact that she was pregnant and was not married was frowned upon her. What was unusual was the baby girl did not cry but slept peacefully in her mother's arms.

'She's really beautiful, ma'am.' One of the nurses told her.

'And cute!' Another piped up.

Yumi stroked the baby's hair and smiled gratefully, 'Yes, she is. Thank you.' She expressed happily. The nurses left the room so the new mother and baby could have some time alone. A tear ran down Yumi's face as she looked at the calm newborn cradled in her arm, 'I love you, Tea.'

Tea slept under the hospital window inside a transparent box. Yumi was propped up on her pillow and was writing a letter. Suddenly, Tea started to cry; Yumi quickly got up to check on her. 'Tea…' She carried the baby in her arm, 'What's wrong?'

'What a beautiful child we have.' A cold voice drawled behind her. A shiver ran up and down her spine as a dark figure approached her. Yumi spun around holding Tea carefully in her arms.

'Why are you here?' Her eyes wide in fear 'Get away from me!' Her legs did not move to her thoughts, she was frozen in place. The man reached over to the baby and stroked her face with his long, snaky, fingers. Yumi felt her child shiver with the cold alien hand; she pulled the infant away from him, her anger starting to boil.

'Give her to me.' He hissed taking out his stick again, 'Or I'll kill you both.'

The look on Yumi's face was enough to tell him that she'd rather die together with the newborn, her feet shifted to the alarm to call the nurses. Her hand grabbed something and stuffed it in the newborn's cloth. She was about to open her mouth to scream but he had already cast his spell at her; green light filled the room. Voldemort kicked the woman over to find the baby, but the infant was gone from her mother's arm. He scowled and disapparated, deep in his mind, wondering where his child went.

5 years later:

A glowing light flashed on a deserted street, there was a bundle slightly moving on the ground. Two Sisters scurried by shivering in the cold and caught sight of the figure on the ground.

'Oh my!' They picked up the baby whose cheeks were now a bright, cherry red 'What is a child doing on the streets in this weather?' A letter was stuffed inside the covers; they took it out to read the front that had the name, Tea, at the front of the letter.

'Another abandoned child I see.' The Sister said grimly, 'Let's go back to the orphanage Sister Linda.' The other Sister nodded and rubbed the baby's blanket to warm it up.

'How many children is that now Sister Teresa?' Sister Linda asked her elder.

The reply was cold and sad, 'Far too many to count.'

11 years later:

'TEA, GET BACK HERE!' A Sister was chasing the hyperactive child as she ran through the orphanage covered in black soot. Tea smothered her laugh as she hid in a storage closet. She had been chasing a cat around and ended up in a pile of soot from the chimney, the Sister that was going after her was very strict and she didn't want to be under her whip. Footsteps walked past the closet and echoed off into the distance. Tea slowly opened the door and peered outside scanning the surroundings.

'Eh-hem!' Someone cleared their throat behind her. Tea froze and turned meekly around with an innocent face plastered on her face but brightened when she Linda.

'Sister Linda! Please save me from the wrath of Sister Pothead!' She begged using the mean Sister's nickname.

'Tea, don't call her that.' She scolded; Tea just looked up at her through the black soot. 'Better get you cleaned up.'

Tea giggled, 'I always knew you were the best Sister!' She ran in front of the Sister and skipped down the hallway to get some clean clothes. Linda laughed after her.

All the children were seated around the long, mahogany table. A furious looking Sister charged into the room, 'Tea!'

Tea, who was now spotless clean, looked up innocently at the Sister, 'Yes Sister Po- err… Tina?'

Tina's eyebrow twitched at the sight of her. Wide, dark, brown eyes stared back at her; Tina who couldn't resist the naïve stare, turned away to sit down at her respectable seat, she sighed heavily with a quick glance at Tea who was staring up at the ceiling.

'Children, let's say our grace.' Teresa announced to them and they all bowed their heads. Having said their prayers everyone started to scoop the food onto their plates. Chatters were held among them and Tea was happily talking with her friend on her right, as she spooned some green veggies. Sister Teresa sighed when she relieved the moment where she found all the kids either on their doorstep, wandering on the streets or given to them by parents. The situation always brought tears in her eyes, but she stopped them before it got visible. Once dinner was finished she stood, 'Now hurry up and clean up your dishes, then go work on your school work.' The children nodded and excused themselves from the table and scurried to put their dishes into the sink, jogging up the stairs into their rooms to study.

The five Sisters sat at the table stirring their teas and relaxing for a while. Housing an orphanage with about 60 children was not an easy task. It was a good thing that they were such tough teachers or else the orphanage would be in wrecks with kids running around. Tea was among the children who get themselves into trouble, but the Sisters still cherished her.

The doorbell rang; Tina got up to answer it, hoping it wasn't another child being dropped off. Opening the door slightly, Tina peered out suspiciously as she saw a man wearing a cloak, in a long robe, with a white flowing beard. His blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. He was inspecting the doorbell when he noticed Tina staring at him apprehensively. 'May I help you?'

'Ah yes, I'm hear to speak with one of your children, her name is Tea Temari, I believe.' He said gently.

'Tea?' The door opened up a bit wider.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, I have some things to discuss with her and Sister Teresa.' He said.

Tina looked over at Teresa who was revising the next day's activity with a younger Sister. Tina opened the door to let the stranger in and quickly brushed past him to inform Teresa. The elder Sister looked up at the aged man and got up to shake hands with him, 'It's a pleasure to see you again Dumbledore.'

'Yes, it has been quite a while.' He gently shook her hand, smiling at her.

'Please sit down.' Dumbledore sat down in a vacant chair; Teresa bent down to tell Linda to get Tea to come back downstairs. With Linda quickly going upstairs, Teresa found Dumbledore staring up at the ceiling with great interest. _That sure reminds me of someone._ She grinned in her mind.

'This is a cozy place you have.' He remarked cheerfully.

'Why thank you…' She was cut off when she heard a loud pop upstairs. Teresa sighed and guessed who it was, _Tea…_

Tea was getting bored after she bore herself in the textbook given to her by Sister Teresa. She jumped around the room, while her roommate calmly sat on her bed drawing on a notepad given to her by another Sister. She was too used to Tea's behavior.

'Leah! Aren't you bored?' Tea jumped onto her bed, bouncing both of them.

'Do you see me jumping around energetically like you...? Let me see, no.' She answered and continued to draw.

Tea pouted, 'You're no fun.' She got off the bed and searched around the room to see what she could do to pass the time. Looking underneath her bed she saw an unused balloon. She crawled under to retrieve and went to wash it with water. Tea took a deep breath and blew into the balloon as it got larger.

Leah looked up from her work, 'You better watch yourself; you don't want to have the same thing happening to you like last time.' Tea smiled mischievously as she kept blowing it bigger. It was at the limit where it was bigger than her head did she stop for several seconds.

'I think that's enough Tea.' Leah said dully. Tea shook her head.

'Just one more blow.' She inhaled…

The door opened to find Linda's head poking in the room. 'Hi, Sister Linda.' Leah quickly addressed.

Linda nodded at her, 'Do you know where Tea is?'

'Uh…' Leah's eyes shifted to the other side of the door where Tea stood, who exhaled into the balloon; Linda followed her gaze and was nearly blown to deaf, as balloon pieces flew into her face.

'TEA!' The Sister roared after she got over the shock.

'Aw… It blew up!' Tea frowned as she looked at the scattered bits of balloon. 'Uh-oh.' She managed to say before Linda pulled her downstairs. Leah could only shake her head with a small smile.

Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs when he saw the Sister holding a small girl by her arm. He got up to thank Linda for bringing Tea down. Linda who looked very flustered smiled at him, 'She's a handful.' Tea pried her arm away from Linda and looked up at the tall man that stood in front of her.

'You're tall!' She said in wonder; she had to crick her neck to look at Dumbledore.

'You must be Miss. Temari, am I correct?'

'Tea is the name.' She answered brightly. Dumbledore gave Teresa a quizzing look on his face as his shifted to the other Sisters in the room.

'Oh, Sisters.' The Sisters looked at her, 'Let's check on the children.' They nodded a little hesitantly and made their way upstairs.

Tea watched them leave as she listened to the stairs' creak.

'Please sit down, Tea.' Dumbledore advised the child, he sat in his own after she had hopped onto a chair, 'Sherbet Lemon?' He offered to her, who only shook her head.

'No thanks.'

Dumbledore popped one into his mouth. Tea rocked side to side a bit nervous.

'I am Professor Albus Dumbledore.' Tea looked into his blue eyes, 'Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The eyes staring at him only blinked; he chuckled and leaned forward as though telling her a secret, 'You're a witch, Tea.'

Tea's jaw dropped and looked around the room as though she was doing something wrong and whispered back to Dumbledore, 'You better watch what kind of words you say in this orphanage. Sister Teresa is very strict about imaginary things such as magic.' Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, 'But…' She quickly leaned back up on the chair and smiled widely, '… I think it's so cool!'

The wizard reached into his cloak pocket and took a rather large envelope to her, 'You may understand more fully after you have read this letter and contents; for now I bid farewell to you, for I must go to court.' He stood up, his head a few inches away from the ceiling, 'I look forward in seeing you at Hogwarts, Tea.' He made a slight bow and left with a quick abruption that Tea didn't have time to react. She quickly ran to door and called out to the headmaster.

'Oh, by the way, do you know how to whistle?' He inquired her.

She nodded. He continued, 'If you ever need an owl, a whistle can bring one to you.' With a swish of a cloak he was gone.

'Good night Mr. Dumbleedee!' She waved frantically at the night; she carefully closed the door and locked it. She went back to the dinner table and slowly opened the envelope, slightly curious that something might come flying out. The first thing she took out was a letter addressing her:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZDARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Temari, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Tea's hand shook with excitement as she read the letter, _Wait! This might be a joke!_ _Sister Pothead is trying to trick me and humiliate me in front of the orphanage._

'If you're thinking that Sister Tina would pull a prank like this, I'd be a bird flying without its wings.' A stern voice poked through her thoughts.

'Sister Teresa…' She stared at the parchment in her hand and back up to the head of the orphanage, 'Do you know anything about this?'

Teresa turned around, 'Follow me to my office Tea.' She walked down the hallway, Tea scurried after her.

The chair squeaked as it bore Teresa's weight when she sat on the creaky, old chair. 'Yes, I got a letter from Dumbledore a few months ago concerning me about your situation.' Tea, for the first time, listened intently, 'I know him because he was the professor at Hogwarts at the time my parents studied there. Sadly, I did not gain any magical talents and known as a Squib.'

'A Squib?' Teresa sighed before answering.

'A wizard or a witch who does not have any magic.' Tea nodded in understanding.

'But how can I be a witch? All these years there have got to be something "magiky" about me.' Tea asked.

'Oh, I've seen you do something "magiky" before.' Tea perked up on her seat, 'I guess it was about 5 years ago, some kids were teasing you and you blew up in their faces and sent some kind of electrical shock to them, so they ran away.' Tea hardly believed it. 'So what do you think?'

The 11 year old looked up at a soft face, 'What do you mean? Can I really go to this school? I've always thought you hated magic?'

Teresa cackled with laughter, 'That was just to scare you kids to not believe in such things. In the wizarding world we try to keep it a secret from muggles.'

'Muggles?' The word rolled off her tongue.

'Non-magical people.' She answered hastily. 'Do you want to go?'

Tea bit her lower lip, 'Of course I do, but that means I have to leave the orphanage. Besides I don't have money, apart from the coins I find on the streets.'

Teresa stood up and walked over to the cupboards, and took her keys out to unlock it. She scrambled around the drawer to find a small, yellowish envelope and handed it to Tea. 'I think one of your parents left this for you. I'm giving this to you now, because I want you to do well at your new school.' Tea's eyes brightened up, 'I'm sure your parents would've left some money for you.' Teresa smiled gently at the now stuttering child, 'Now I still have to warn you about your behavior…' She was hugged tightly around the waist; she grinned and stroked Tea's hair.

Later that night, Tea sat on the windowsill beside her bed and stared at the old envelope. Her hands were shaky when she pried the opening. Inside was a check of a hefty sum and a letter. Tea stared at the many zeros in the check and thanked her parents deeply in her heart. Before she could read the letter she heard Leah stir in the corner; so Tea quickly put the check and envelope inside her pillowcase and jumped into bed, having trouble getting to sleep. However, Teresa still sat in her office staring at the roaring fireplace. _Why did Dumbledore come here personally?_ Other thoughts ran along inside her head.

Early in the morning, Tea made her first attempt into calling an owl to her. She whistled loudly outside and waited for a while. She frowned when nothing happened, she was about to try again till she heard a flap of wings coming towards her. It landed on her shoulder, claws digging into her shoulder. 'Ouch! Watch your talons!' She let the owl take her letter nipping her in the finger and flew away. 'That was weird.' Inspecting the peck in her finger, she stepped back inside the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling for she owns the characters… not I… 

'This is the Leaky Cauldron?' Tea stared at the old, grubby-looking pub in front of her. It was the second last day before Tea left for Hogwarts; Teresa, who was relieved that they had finally reached their destination, nodded. She had never seen another child that had so much energy; Tea couldn't sit still during the ride on the Underground subway, causing the passengers' attention to them; practically the whole trip was hectic. She had explained about the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley to her, though Tea would interrupt every so often.

'Let's go!' Tea was tugging at the Sister's sleeve.

'Tea!' A phone rang in the Teresa's handbag; she answered it quickly, 'Yes?' Tea tried to wait patiently. 'You what!' Tea looked up at Teresa whose eyes were now bulging out, 'Stay there! I'm coming right now.' She snapped her phone shut.

'Let me guess… Sister Pothead?' Tea rested her chin in her hand as though thinking.

'It's Sister Tina, Tea.' Teresa corrected her irately, Tea only smiled. She looked at the Leaky Cauldron and back at Tea, striking up a plan she looked down at the girl, 'You go get the requirements for the school, I have to go back to fix some problems.' Tea nodded she was eager to run away when Teresa caught her by the backpack, 'Do not get yourself into trouble, do you understand?'

Tea laughed, 'Since when have I ever done that sort of thing Sista'?' Teresa tapped her slightly on the head.

'All the time! Go to Gringott's first to exchange your money. Ask someone if you don't know the way.' Teresa shifted her coat to get ready to leave, 'Be careful.'

'Understood! Besides, I am 11.' Tea saluted to her and ran inside the pub; Teresa could only roll her eyes and made her way back to the orphanage.

Tea entered into a very dark and shabby room where people inside there were dressed oddly in her perspective. She saw some wizards smoking from a very long pipe, and an old barman who was going bald. The barman spotted the small figure that just entered; she was looking around the bar with great interest. She had a lumpy backpack on, and was rather small for her age; she spotted the barman and scampered to the counter.

'Excuse me, how do I get to Diagon Alley?' Her voice was small but rather loud at the same time. Another bunch of kids entered the pub and were walking through the bar to the courtyard at the back.

'Follow those kids there.' He nodded towards the group of students, 'They know where they're going.'

The girl's head swiveled to the pack, 'Oh okay… Thanks a lot.' She trailed the students entering the courtyard.

Tea watched curiously as the student in the front took out his wand, 'It's three up… two across, right?' The other students nodded; the guy tapped the brick three times and Tea wasn't prepared for what happened next. The wall's bricks were shifting to the side making an arch for the wizards to enter, Tea following closely behind.

'Awesome…' The cobbled street was jam-packed with wizards and witches, woman were selling things right outside their shops. They were so many alien shops that Tea was in a daze till she stumbled in front of a white building reading 'Gringotts' on the sign. A pair of goblins opened the door for her as she entered the building; she nearly wanted to sprint inside to see more of the wonders. Looking around, she saw a sign with the words 'Foreign Exchange.' Walking over she noticed that the counter was at least half the size taller than her.

'Uh… I want to exchange some money.' She said getting the goblin's attention; the goblin who didn't realize anyone was there till a voice spoke up, did he look down at a tiny girl.

'Give me the money you want to exchange, Miss.' He instructed; Tea bent down, taking off her bag and took a jar of coins and a small stack of bills. She had difficulty putting the jar onto the table, due to her height; the goblin hesitated and helped her.

'Thanks!' She beamed. The goblin looked from the jar to her; the jar held all sorts of coins from small coins into foreign money. With a wave of the hand the cap popped off, and the coins sprinkled out and landed neatly in a pile on the brass scale next to him. Calculating carefully he took out a handful of Galleons, a half more of Sickles, and a small amount of Knuts. Tea carefully put them in a small bag that Teresa had given her.

'Um… these are…?' She stared nervously at the goblin; she was holding up the new money.

The goblin sighed, 'They are Galleons (gold ones), Sickles (silver ones), and Knuts (bronze ones).' Tea muttered the names memorizing them, 'Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, you got that? I won't repeat it.' He said this quickly but Tea had caught it all.

'Yup! Thanks!' She shouldered her bag once again. The goblin raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior as she skipped out the bank.

'Where to go, where to go…' She looked around wildly at all the colorful shops. Suddenly, the crowd became bigger and Tea was droven around and was carried in the crowd deep into Diagon Alley. By the time the crowd dispersed, Tea was at a complete loss at her surroundings. Her insides churned as she saw large black spiders in cages. Shrunken heads displayed in windows and an old rickety sign boring the name, 'Knockturn Alley' Shabby-looking wizards were staring at her as she looked around for an exit. Unaware, she bumped into a man with a dark cloak on. She looked up to see cold grey eyes staring back down at her; the man had a rather pale and pointed face, white-blonde shoulder-length hair draped on his shoulders.

'Uh… Sorry.' She apologized quickly and broke their stares. She hurried past him and went upward on the street.

Lucius Malfoy had just come from Borgin and Burkes, purchasing and selling items. On the way a girl had bumped into him, she didn't look frightened when she stared up at him, but rather strangely, her eyes penetrating his with a force that was unusual to him; he's seen those eyes before. Not that it bothered him, but many wizards and witches knew who he was, but the girl didn't seem to have a clue. He adjusted his cloak before moving on to report back to the Dark Lord.

'I'm so lost!' She informed herself, she was still trapped in the dark, grungy alley with no clues how to leave. Finally, she walked up to a man walking down the street that seemed to have the kindest face. 'Hi!' the man looked at her cautiously, 'I'm lost, and so can you help direct me back to Diagon Alley, please?'

The wizard looked at her fully; the man looked quite young, though he looked tired and rather ill; his light brown hair was flecked with some grey ones. 'You shouldn't be wandering around here by yourself.'

'Well, I kind of noticed after I was finished being pushed around by the crowd.' She said quite bluntly, 'Sorry.'

To her surprise the man smiled at her, 'Not to worry, go up to the end and turn left then all the way up.' He pointed it out to her which she absorbed. 'I would show you the way but I'm kind of in a hurry.'

'No problem. Thanks a lot.' Tea shouldered her bag and quickly followed the route.

Remus Lupin smiled calmly after her and continued to finish up his task for the Order.

'Finally!' She recognized the bustling stores once again and stepped to the side so she would not get shoved around again. 'Let's see…' She took out the parchment with all the supplies that she needed listed on it. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

'Pft, like that will happen.' Tea snorted.

Set books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Portions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

'I hate textbooks.'

Other Equipment:

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_1 wand_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

'Ohh… Wands…'

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Broomsticks?'

She pocketed her list and looked around the shop and saw a clothes shop, _Madame Malkin's Robe for All Occasions_, and entered the shop. A squat, smiling witch dressed all in violet came over to her, 'Hogwarts, I presume.' Tea nodded, 'You're rather small. Please step up on the stool.' She pointed to a stool and left to get some materials. Even though Tea was standing on a stool, she was still at least a head shorter than Madam Malkin. 'That won't do.' She waved her wand and the stool grew a lot bigger, Tea now leveling with her eyes, 'That's better.'

Teas scowled as she watched measuring tapes measure her. A pile of clothes flew into a bag and Malkin handed it to Tea. 'Here you go, that would be a galleon and 3 sickles.' Tea counted out her money before paying; she nearly fell off the stool when it shrunk.

'Now for books…' Tea groaned when she saw the amount of people going in and out of Flourish and Blotts. 'I hate crowds.' Having experienced it a while ago. Right after she had entered the store, she was already being pushed and shoved by students and their parents. 'Hey! Watch where you're going!' She finally told a guy who bumped into her rather hard; he had blonde hair and a pale pointed face. Before he could tell her off Tea had already moved on looking for her books. Draco Malfoy grimaced as the tiny girl pushed right past him.

The teller asked for the next customer to come forward; He did not see who it was but the books obviously towered her by half a head. The figure struggled when she put the books down on the counter. 'Those are such heavy books.' She frowned at the textbooks.

The teller couldn't help but smile, 'That's what you get for learning magic. That would be 6 galleons and 8 Knuts please.' He waved the books into two separate bags. Tea gave the money and heaved the bags off the counter, 'Thanks.'

Tea had managed to fit her clothes into her backpack but the books would put her off balance if she placed them in her backpack. After buying the necessary potion ingredients, vials and scales, her last stop was at _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _A bell rang when she entered the quiet store. The shop was exceptionally small; spotting a spindly chair, she hopped on and waited for the owner.

An old man popped out of nowhere making Tea jump; he was old, with wide pale eyes. 'A customer.'

'Yeah…' Tea started, she got off the chair.

Mr. Ollivander spotted her height, 'I think it's best for you to sit back on the chair, Miss.'

Tea rolled her eyes, 'Because I'm short, right?' She flung herself onto the chair annoyed.

The old man only chuckled, 'Let's get you measured.' Like at Malkin's, measuring tapes flew from behind the counter. 'Which is your wand arm?'

'I'm right-handed.'

'Please stick your arm out.' She obeyed and the measuring tapes automatically measured her, while Ollivander walked to the back to the shelves taking down some boxes.

'Here try this: Beechwood and unicorn hair. Nine inches.' He handed the wand to her which she took carefully. Before she had held it for another second Ollivander snatched it out of her hand. 'That's not good.'

'How about this one…' It went on till the boxes were piled higher as Ollivander snatched every wand that Tea had held.

'I see… another tricky customer.' Looking back at the shelves, he saw a lone one and picked it up, 'Let's try this one. Eleven inches. Yew. Dragon heartstring.' Warmth filled her fingers once she held the wand.

'The wand fits you, I see.' His silvery eyes stared at hers; strangely enough it seemed that he has seen those eyes before.

'Finally.' She tucked her wand in bag safely and paid Ollivander 7 galleons, at last leaving the store. Tea walked past a shop that was full of pets; curious as usual she walked in. It wasn't as pleasant as other pet shops back at her hometown. There were snakes, and flaming tortoises with bats that looked like lizards.

'You're huge.' When she spotted a boa constrictor in one of the few glass boxes.

'I'm taking that as a compliment.' The snake hissed back; Tea stepped back.

'Did you just talk to me?' She questioned it.

The snake raised its head, 'You're the one who talked to me first.'

'Right, well I got to go now. See you later.' She waved at it; the snake rattled its tail at her.

Tea smiled at the owner but she seemed to be afraid of her. 'Okay then.'

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, she saw a bunch of other first-years pressed against a window displaying a broomstick. 'I heard the Firebolt is still the fastest yet.'

'No, I heard the Bulgarian team is purchasing a new "Firebolt" called "Firebolt 360".'

'No way!'

'I want to go for the Quidditch team this year.' A boy piped up.

'You're only a first-year, we're not allowed broomsticks.'

The same boy talked back, 'I heard Harry Potter got on the Quidditch team in his first year.'

'Impossible. My mother thinks he's bumped his head after he claimed You-Know-Who came back.' The girl informed.

Tea walked away from their bickering and continued on to the Leaky Cauldron, questions running through her head. _Quidditch? Harry Potter? Who the hell is You-Know-Who?_ _I just chatted with a snake. _

Teresa was relieved when she saw Tea lugging her things with her when they met up with each other. 'Have fun?'

Tea glared at her, 'Yeah, I guess, besides the fact everyone notices how short I am.'

Teresa laughed and pinched Tea's cheek that she tried to avoid. They stored her things in the cellar of the orphanage, only Teresa bearing the key to unlock it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obvious made-up characters are mine… and the brilliantly made characters are by J.K. Rowling… Snif

Note: Story for book 5 would be slightly changed since OC person is in it… so… yeah… thanks!

The next day brought sadness to Tea, as she said goodbye to everyone. Teresa has told the orphanage that her foster parents had wanted to see her for the year.

The morning she had to leave, Leah's eyes were teary. 'Here I drew this especially for you.' She handed a pencil drawing that bore exquisite details of both she and Tea.

'Thank you so much!' She hugged her roommate, 'Don't worry, I'll see you again next summer.'

'I hope so. It'd be too quiet when you leave.'

Sister Linda was next who was crying softly when Tea hugged her, 'Be a good girl, though I highly doubt you will.'

'Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine.' Tea assured the Sister.

Sister Tina didn't give her much of a say, but Tea still insisted on giving her a hug, 'I'll miss you, Sister Pothead.'

'If you mean your troubles, loudness and boisterousness, I won't miss that.' She sighed and hugged her back, 'But, at least I don't have to handle that this year. It would be quite different once you leave.' She admitted.

She waved at all of them when she got into the taxi with Sister Teresa, the other kids were on the second-story waving back at her, some crying, and some laughing. 'We'll miss you Tea!' They shouted to her.

'Bye!' The taxi drove away from the orphanage as it got smaller and smaller.

They arrived at the King's Cross Station with 30 minutes to spare. Having gotten a trolley, Tea pushed her luggage to the platforms. Sister Teresa was quiet the whole way.

'We'll have to go straight through those barriers between the platforms.' Tea was confused where platform 9 ¾ was.

'That wall?' She pointed at the barrier.

'Yes.' Teresa moved forward with Tea, 'When I say go we'll slide in without anyone seeing understood?' Tea nodded nervously.

Teresa gave the signal and they both slid through without catching any passerbyer's eyes. Tea had though they would crash and make a fool of themselves but when she opened her eyes, she saw a scarlet steam engine, with a sign _Hogwarts Express_ displayed. The first few carriages was already packed with students, both she and Teresa walked to the last compartment where no one occupied it.

'This is it, Tea.' Teresa started off, 'I bid you good luck, and may God bless you child.' She kissed Tea on the top of her head. Tea squeezed the elder woman into a tight hug.

'I'll miss you Sister Teresa.' She let go, Teresa's eyes were hard to read but were soft.

'I'll see you next year, Tea.' She briskly strode off and walked back through the barrier. Tea felt some tears start to well up in her eyes but she brushed them away before it came. She smiled happily and started to move her baggage onto the train.

Lupin was accompanying Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to the platform along with some other members of the Order when he saw the girl that had asked him for directions two days before. He saw Teresa standing and frowned, it could only mean that she was an orphan. The teenagers were boarding the train as the adults said goodbye to them. Sirius, in his Animagus form, barked at Harry.

'Sirius! Don't make it obvious!' Mrs. Weasley hissed to the abnormally large, black dog. Sirius calmed down, but growled at Mrs. Weasley at the same time. The Order crowded around the outside of the compartment; however, Lupin strolled to the next window.

Tea was staring out the window aimlessly watching students hugging their family and joking with each other, she sighed. 'I see you've found your way back.' A voice penetrated her mind. She turned her head to see an oddly familiar face.

She turned a queer eye towards him, 'I know you from somewhere…' She knocked her head trying to remember, 'Ah! You're the guy who gave me directions back to Diagon Alley.' She happily answered.

Lupin chuckled at her reaction, 'Is it your first year at Hogwarts?' Tea nodded with a bright smile on her face.

'Yup, I'm so excited!' She took her hand out, 'Tea Temari, nice to meet you.'

Lupin did the same and shook her hand, 'Remus Lupin; I used to be a student and professor at Hogwarts, a rather fascinating place.'

'Really?' The engine steamed as the train started to move.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Temari; I hope to see you again.' He waved at her as their distance grew apart.

'It's Tea! See you later!' She brandished back, the train rounded the corner and was out of sight.

'Funny gal.' Lupin smiled to himself.

'Alright let's get back.' Moody growled to them as he straggled past them, his wooden leg making a dull clunk.

It was Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was now seated in a compartment with 2 other Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, while Ron and Hermione went to the prefect's compartment on the train. Tea was in the compartment behind them; she took out the letter from her mother and unfolded carefully, not knowing what awaits her in the letter. She read it slowly:

_Tea, December 25, (The year was smudged)_

_I guess by the time you read this letter I won't be by your side. I wish that it had never happened but I was raped, by an unknown man. Everyday it is burned into my mind deeper as you are pregnant inside me. I do not know him, but he is out of the ordinary. _

_You may wonder why I may not be here, it's just a feeling that the man would come back for you and I. I cry right now knowing that I won't be able to see you grow up or take care of you. I just want to say, I despise the man, meaning your father, but I love you dearly. Once you were born, I was overwhelmed with happiness, and nothing can take that away from me. I want you to grow up nice and healthy with some education, therefore, I have enclosed a check in this letter hoping that it would help you. _

_I'm always there by your side. I'm sorry Tea and I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Yumi Temari _

Tea didn't want to read the letter again knowing that she will cry if she did. The tears were coming up but she held it; she knew her mother did not want to see her like this, 'I don't know you well mom, but I have a feeling I would've loved you just as you loved me.' She stared out the window holding the letter tightly towards her.

Shortly, a boy seemed to have accidentally entered her compartment and quickly closed the door. But after a few seconds it opened back up again; a boy who seemed to be her age, peered his head in and asked timidly, 'Do you mind if I join you? The other compartments are full.'

Putting back on her cheery face, she nodded, 'Nope! You can stay in here.' The boy seemed to sigh in relief and stepped inside to sit at the opposite of her.

Tea looked at the boy more closely and saw dark, ashy eyes. His hair was dark brown but a few flecks of it were lighter. His nose was straight and rather small, and his height was definitely taller than Tea. 'Thanks.' He said quietly.

'No need.' Tea shrugged her shoulders, 'I'm Tea Temari by the way.' She took her hand out to shake his.

He took it with firm hands, 'Caius Cinder, first year?' Tea nodded; for the first time he smiled showing off his straight teeth, 'That's good, me too. So what house do you think you'll be in?'

'House? I thought we're living in the school. Isn't it a castle?' Tea said slightly alarmed. To her relief he laughed.

'Indeed we are living in the school that is a castle. But what I was referring to is the houses that you are sorted into at the beginning ceremony.'

Tea relaxed a bit but sat up straight again, 'What kinds of houses are there?'

Caius looked like he was in deep thinking, 'There's Slytherin- my grandfather was placed there. My mother was a Hufflepuff. Father, a Ravenclaw and my brother a Gryffindor.' Tea was at a lost.

Caius leaned forward and counted off his fingers, 'Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, are the houses in the school.'

'Oh… What house do you want to be in?' Tea said finally getting it.

He sighed, 'Definitely not Slytherin.' Tea gave him a questioning look, 'That house is absolute evil, practically all the Death Eaters came from that house including You-Know-Who.' He hissed the last part.

'I don't know who.' Tea said aloud.

'No, You-Know-Who! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! The Dark Lord!' Every single thing he said only made Tea more confused; he lowered his voice into a whisper, '_Voldemort.' _He shuddered right after.

'Voldemort?' He made a slight hiccoughing noise, 'You could have said that in the first place, not, We-Know-You or He-Was-A-Named or something like that!'

Caius dropped his jaw open, 'You've never heard of him?' Tea only shook her head, 'I don't believe it! He was the wizard who brought the darkest times in the Wizarding World. The times where the most wizards and witches were killed, and Death Eaters were everywhere.'

'So… He was terrible.' Tea said slowly.

'Blimey! Yes, you don't know a thing about the Wizarding World do you?' His voice had a tone of disbelief.

Tea crossed her arms, 'Well sorry if I just happened to know I was a witch about 4 days ago.' She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Your parents never knew?' He asked carefully.

The reply was quiet, 'I don't have parents.'

Caius stuttered at the next few words, 'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way I swear.'

Tea smiled at him, 'It's okay; I hardly knew them at all anyway.' Caius sadly smiled back. 'So back to this Voldemort person…'

'Don't say his name.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Why not? So anyway, what happened to him?' She continued on.

Caius was still looking at a daze, 'His curse rebounded on a baby and struck him instead, then he disappeared. Now, Harry Potter, who stopped You-Know-Who (Tea rolled her eyes), claims that he has risen again.'

'And you don't believe that because…'

'I don't know if I believe it. My parents didn't want to give it much thought. Now the Ministry of Magic is saying that Harry Potter is barking mad.' Caius spat when he said the Ministry of Magic.

'Ministry of Magic?' Caius threw his hands up; Tea only happily replied, 'Don't worry; we have the entire train ride to explain.' She sat comfortably, listening intently as Caius described to her all about the Wizarding World. To Caius, he thought it was rather fun telling her though pretended to be annoyed.

'I think we're nearly there.' Caius announced as the train started to slow down, 'Better get our things on.'

'Wait! I need to put these in my bag!' She stuffed the new sweets she had bought at the cart that went by. Her first experience of the Chocolate Frog ended up having Caius sitting on it. The Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was her favourite as she always got the nice ones and Caius the nasty ones.

'You can leave your stuff here.' He informed her, 'They'll put it in your dorm once you get sorted.' Tea nodded. The train finally stopped and all the students flooded out as the first years followed a female's brisk voice.

'First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!' She repeatedly called as the young students lined up one after another. Once everyone has assembled she continued, 'Come follow me! Mind your steps! First-years follow me!' She called as she guided them down a steep, narrow path.

The trees started to thin, 'You'll get to see the school in a moment.' They had arrived at the edge of a great black lake. On top of the high mountain, the castle school was sparkling in the starry sky with many towers and turrets. The first-years made signs of excitement and wonder. 'Alright now, four in a boat, no more, no less!' She told them as they clambered onto the boats. Tea and Caius got in one boat along with a girl with red hair and a boy with a cold stare.

'Everyone on a boat?' She announced, 'Now- Forward.' The boats moved with a jolt causing some students to lose their balance, landing on their arses. 'Be careful, now.'

The school became much closer as their boats glided across the calm lake. Tea looked at the other two passengers and saw the girl looking very frightened and the other boy was leaning over the boat his hand in the water. The water surrounding their boat was starting to rock violently, before they knew what was happening, a huge tentacle had pulled the side of their boat and tipped them over.

The water was icy cold, as Tea splashed into the water. Before it disappeared into the deeper part of the lake, she saw many other tentacles as it got smaller. 'Cool.' She thought in her head and quickly swam back up.

Caius was sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth, as the other boy calmly swam back to the overturned boat. Tea looked around for the last passenger and saw her struggling in the water; Tea swam towards her, the red head was screeching and panicking as she splashed the water surrounding, 'Calm down, its okay, there's nothing to worry about right now.' She told her soothingly, but the girl was still flailing her arms as on of them whacked her at the side of the side, 'Okay, now that was unnecessary.' She scowled as she rubbed the side of her face; before she could tell the girl to cool down a light glow lifted them out of the water and into their boat.

The woman shoved her wand back into her robe, 'Now that's what you get when you want to play with the Giant Squid.' Some students laughed.

Tea cried out, 'That was a Giant Squid? Awesome! Let's do that again!' The red head looked her reproachfully, 'Just kidding.' All four of their clothes were soaked as they heard it squelch when they walked on the stone steps, arriving at a huge, oak front door. The woman knocked three times.

A stern-faced witch in emerald-green robes opened the doors for them.

'The first-years, Professor McGonagall.'

Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wider and nodded, 'Thank you, Professor Grubby-Plank.' She signalled for the students to follow her as they crossed the flagged stone floor. Tea could hear hundreds of muffled voices at the other side of the wall wondering if the rest of the school was in there. Professor McGonagall showed them into a small chamber which they crowded in nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said McGonagall, 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting…' She continued to explain the process as the students started to tense even more, 'I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting.' She eyed the four first-years who fell in the lake, and sighed, 'Fell in the lake.' Three of the four heads nodded as the red head stared at the floor.

'Please wait quietly.' She left leaving the room utterly quiet.

Caius nudged Tea in the arm and whispered in her ear, 'Look, the ghost are starting to gather too.' Tea looked up and saw ghosts gliding in through the walls chatting and arguing with each other. The other students then started to notice and someone screamed as they saw them float past them.

'Move it along now.' Professor McGonagall had returned, and turned to the students as the ghosts left, 'Now, form a line.' They did as they were told.

Tea stood in front of Caius as they walked out of the chamber, through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was a magnificent room where four very long tables were aligned, occupied by students, with glittering golden plates and goblets. Another long table was placed at the top of the hall where the teachers sat. Hundreds of faces stared at them as they arrived at the front. Tea stared up into the ceiling, awed by the black ceiling dotted with stars. 'It's bewitched.' Caius whispered to her, Tea continued to stare at it when she heard a dull clunk. She watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool and put a worn-out, pointed hat on top. The rip near the brim sliced open and it sang. When the song ended the Great Hall erupted with applause with some older students looking confused or rather curious. The Great Hall quieted again; Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and read the first name out loud, 'Abercrombie, Euan.' And so it began. He was placed in Gryffindor as the table on the far left clapped for him.

The list went on till it came to, 'Cinder, Caius' He nervously sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. Tea could see him muttering as the Hat finally shouted out, 'Gryffindor!' He looked relieved as he staggered off the stool and to his table; he gave Tea thumbs-up as he sat down.

The boy that was in Tea's boat was called next, 'Crimpton, Lemuel.' He coolly sat on the chair despite his wet clothes. He was placed into Slytherin as the table clapped for him; Tea, then noticing how unpleasant they looked.

The red head named, Melanie Hinders, was placed into Hufflepuff whose table looked quite welcoming.

It all came down to, 'Temari, Tea' She felt a jolt in her stomach as hundreds of eyes stared at her. She sat on the chair as the hat was placed on, rather over her head; she heard some students laugh, Tea smiled nervously, as she couldn't see the crowd.

'_Hmm, you're rather a unique one.' _ The Hat told her catching her off guard.

'Do you say that to every kid?' Tea said grinning.

The Hat sounded amused, '_Fascinating if I do say so myself, but no. If they aren't very special, I won't say anything at all_.'

'Harsh…' Tea muttered.

The Hat continued, '_Slytherin seems to be a good place for you_.'

'No way! It gives me the creeps just looking at them.' Tea said bluntly.

'_Well, other things tell me otherwise… let's see, let's see, where to put you… You fit in nicely in every house if I must say… But I'm guessing it has to be…_' Tea gripped the side of the stool, '_Gryffindor_!'

She jumped off the chair with a, 'Whoop!' and almost forgetting, took the hat off to Professor McGonagall who gave her a stern yet kind face. She arrived at the clapping table and sat next to Caius, who gave her a pat on the back.

'Nice.' Tea congratulated Caius also and turned her attention back to the Sorting.

Finally ending with the last student, Zeller Rose, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, 'To our newcomers, welcome. To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!' The empty plates before them were then food that magically appeared. The hall was filled with cutlery being used, as it grew louder with students' conversations and chats. Tea was trying to taste all the food that was on the table but by the time she finished her first helping she was stuffed.

'That was good.' Tea said as she put her fork down and watched Caius wolf down his pie. 'Are you really hungry?' He only nodded.

After everyone has finished eating the plates and food cleared the table and the Headmaster stood up. He made a short speech before one of the professors who came from the Ministry of Magic interrupted him. Tea had almost fallen asleep till finally she heard the students starting to get up and leave for their towers.

'First-years! This way please!' She heard a Gryffindor prefect tell them, before the crowd could block her view she saw the girl prefect to have bushy brown hair and was now looking flustered at her partner. The boy prefect, however, was really tall and gangly and you could see him above the crowd. She followed them up some bewitched stairs and in front of a large portrait of a fat, pink, lady. The girl prefect whose name they learned was, Hermione Granger, explained to them how the passwords worked, though the red head beside her only interrupted her to inform them of mindless things, his name was Ron Weasley.

'Mimbulus mimbletonia!' Hermione said firmly.

'Correct.' The Fat Lady informed and swung her portrait forward. Tea stared at it as the Fat Lady tried to practice her singing.

The Gryffindor tower was warm and looked rather cozy with three armchairs near a large roaring fireplace. Hermione directed where the girl's dormitories were and Ron showed the boys. Tea fell flat on her back as she found her dorm with four other girls. 'Hi! I'm Tea Temari! What are yours?' She sat cross-legged on the bed.

A girl with glasses looked at her and smiled, 'Susan Lin.'

'Caitlin Irving.' A blonde announced.

'Sady Bennings.' A rather large girl said roughly.

The last roommate looked at all of them and sighed, 'Charlotte Watson.' She had dark eyes and remained quiet for the rest of the night as the others introduced each other more.

'Were you one of the people whose boat got tipped over?' Caitlin asked curiously.

'Yup, I saw the Giant Squid too!' Tea said excitedly.

'I don't think I ever want to see it.' Susan commented as she got ready for bed.

After several minutes, the lights went out, and they all slowly went to sleep. Tea stared outside the window next to her as she gazed at the stars nervous about the start of the school tomorrow.


End file.
